


Fashion Forward

by aseies



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Piper helping Nico get ready for a date with Jason"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Fashion Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr in 2014.

“But what do people… _do_ on dates?” Nico asked as Piper looked through his wardrobe, frowning at the selection.

“Well, what do you _normally_ do with Jason?” Piper asked, picking up a shirt. She sniffed it, shook her head, and put it back.

“I dunno. Talk?” Nico shifted uncomfortably on his bed.

Piper let out a frustrated grunt. “Don’t you have anything that _hasn’t_ been through a year’s worth of battles?” Nico opened his mouth, but Piper cut him off. “No, it doesn’t matter. I’ll get something from Mitchell-–Stay here.”

Piper left and returned a few minutes later with black slacks, a plain black t-shirt, and a dark red blazer. "Try this?“

Nico changed while Piper had her back turned. Unsurprisingly, all the clothes fit perfectly. That’s was a member of Cabin 10 for you. "Why a t-shirt?” Nico asked.

Piper shrugged. “Mitchell said anything more would be too formal for you.”

Nico chuckled nervously. “Well, he’s right…”

“You’re going to be fine,” Piper said, lacing a bit of charmspeak into her words, and smoothing out the wrinkles in his blazer. “Just act like you normally do around him. I guarantee that even if he’s a bit dressed up, he’ll be just as much as a dork as he usually is. You ready?”

Nico swallowed his nerves and nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

“Good,” Piper grinned, giving him a swift peck on the cheek. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”


End file.
